Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Re:Coded
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes return to Disney Castle in order to decipher the code of a message that has been discovered within the first journal. Will they be able to find all the answers to this mystery or be lost in the digital world for good.
1. Data Sora

The three ships sailed across the skies before arriving at their destination: Disney Castle.

"Wow. Forgot how long it's been since we've been home." Goofy said.

"Yeah. It's great to be back!" Donald said.

"So why come back to the Castle, your Majesty?" Sonia asked.

"Well, there is something that was brought to my attention a few days ago from Jiminy." Mickey said.

They entered the King's library where a familiar cricket was waiting for them with two books behind him.

"Wait, those two books...are those?" Jexi asked.

"My journals. The ones I used to keep track doing our two adventures together. Two grand adventures. One to stop the darkness from spreading and another to return the lost hearts back where they belong. I was proud to be the cricket to write it all down. But as some of you know, the first journal is nothing but a single sentence now." Jiminy said opening to the page with the words "Thank Namine" written in them.

"Thank….Namine?" Raine asked.

"She was someone who helped us back during our fight with the Organization." Twilight said. "She was a Nobody, someone who's not supposed to exist."

"Yes...but a few days ago...I found this sentence." Jiminy said turning to a new sentence.

'Their hurting will be mended, when you return to end it.'

"What does that mean?" Eijiro asked.

"I don't know. I remember writing both of these journals but I never wrote this in there, so I'm not sure how it got there." Jiminy said.

"Do you think this Namine wrote it?" Jude asked.

"If so, she must be a powerful individual to write a caricature of that sentence from so far a distance. Perhaps she has the same cursed abilities as mine." Gundam said.

"Gundam, you and Namine are different. You can tame animals, she can use a journal to rewrite people's' memories. Totally different things." Indigo said.

"Besides, that theory is faulty. Namine rejoined with Kairi, unless you guys forgot." Jexi said.

"Oh...right." Hope said.

"Don't worry about it. I've already called some professionals to help with this." Mickey said before the doors opened as two small chipmunks ran in.

"Your Majesty...we got it!" Chip said.

"Just leave it to us!" Dale said as they got to work tinkering with something before activating it into a large computer. Inside of it was the first journal. As pictures of worlds appeared on the screen, soon also appeared blocks with red lines all over them.

"Something's gone wrong! The journal's worlds are completely nuts!" Chip said.

"Nuts? Where?" Dale said.

"That's not what I mean!" Chip said.

"And what's with those red block things?" Lacy asked.

"Those are bugs in the system, they're a result of corrupted data in the system." Jeremie said.

"Wow, you're a real pro, Jeremie!" Chip said.

"He spent 2 years working with my father's Supercomputer, this should be no different." Aelita said.

"That said, how about I help you two?" Jeremie asked.

"Sound good, because we're at a loss." Dale said.

"If only we could go inside and fix the data in there." Goofy said.

"That's actually not a bad idea. If we use someone already inside the journal, we can have them fix it for us." Jeremie said.

"And I think we all know just the guy to do it, right?" Mickey asked.

"Yup. Who else?" Donald asked.

"Right." Jeremie said.

In the world, there feel a familiar boy that they all recognized. It was Sora, he fell in the darkness until landing on a stained glass depicting Snow White.

"I know that place. It's the Dive to the Heart." Twilight said.

"Hasn't changed a bit." Toma said.

"But this Sora is a lot different from how the real one started. I've already given this one the power to use his Keyblade." Jeremie said. "He's like the Sora from before, just another version. And since he's Sora, he can help us restore the worlds inside." he said before the computer blared as red screens popped up.

"Seems like there's some problems with the computer. I'll check it out with Chip and Dale." Jeremie said leaving with them.

"I'll come too, just to be safe." Tails said as the four left.

It was after awhile that the red screens vanished.

"Guess they fixed it." Jiminy said.

"Hey, there's someone on the monitor!" Natsu said as a figure in a black cloak stood before the Data Sora.

"This is curious. I never wrote anything like that in my journal." Jiminy said.

They watched as the figure walked away up a stain glass staircase.

"Look, you gotta go after him! Fast!" Mickey said into the monitor as Sora went after the figure. When he arrived on a stainglass with three blank princesses, black Shadow's were rising from the ground before him. "Look out! They're the Heartless! Time to use your powers!" Mickey said as Sora summoned his keyblade and slayed the heartless before a door appeared. "Now it's time...open the door. Just hold out the Keyblade." he said as Sora unlocked the door as it opened up with a bright light shining through.

When the light subsided, Sora soon found himself on a familiar island but had blocks all over it. "I'm back on the island?" Sora asked.

"Destiny Islands?" Hope asked.

"Of course. It was where Sora started his journey after all." Mickey said. "Hey, are you okay Sora?"

"Okay...who are you and...how do you know my name? Have we met somewhere before?" Sora asked.

"Well, sort of. I'm Mickey Mouse. And though we've never met, I do know you Sora. You could say we're really good friends." Mickey said.

"So you don't know me, yet we're friends and we've never met? I don't understand any of this." Sora said.

"It's...complicated. We can't really explain it. Now...we're trying to fix those worlds. So...anything strange?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. These blocks. What are they?" Sora asked.

"We're not sure, either. It's completely new to us as well." David said.

"Wait...there's more people in there? So...is it the same? You know me...but I don't know you?" Sora asked.

"That's...one way to put it." David said.

"We'll...I'm gonna try and ask around." Sora said.

Sora then went around asking Selphie, Wakka and Tidus before he learned of the hooded man's last known location...the Secret Place. He then crawled under a high ceiling and entered a room with lots of drawings inside and a door in back.

"Those drawings...they look like kids drew them. Must have been Sora, Riku and Kairi from back then." Weiss said.

"Hey, look!" Luffy said pointing to a childish drawing on a big rock of the heroes themselves. "That's us!"

"It is us. Wow. He was dead on back then." Jexi said as Sora aimed his keyblade at the door as a bright light filled the room as well as the library. It soon subsided after that.

"Whoa. I'm seein stars." Goofy said.

"Wait...look! The journal's got a new entry!" Jiminy said.

'A road. One for the taking. It will only open, when you end our world's aching.'

"These are starting to become more like riddles." Kazuichi said.

"But...are they talking about our world...or theirs?" Donald wondered before they saw a keyhole appeared on the door.

"So, i just use the key blade, right?" Sora asked pointing it at the keyhole as a new light shined. When it died down, Sora found himself on a broken scrap of land that was once his island as a sphere of darkness was above it.

'This event...it's like...when I saw my world be destroyed." Fiora said.

"Then….this was when the Destiny Islands were lost to darkness." Aqua said before appearing on the island was a large dark being with a heart shaped hole in its chest.

"Darkside!" Twilight and Toma said.

"Sora, be careful with this thing! It's much tougher than a normal Heartless!" Hope said.

Darkside threw a fight as Sora jumped back before running in and slashing at it with his keyblade before battling the Shadows it was summoning. After which, he ran up its arm and attacked its head before jumping off as the monster sparked with bits of code shown in it. It then floated towards the sphere before the world soon vanished.

"Sora! Where'd he go?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Mickey said as a new entry appeared in the journal.

'There are more hurts than the one you have just undone.'

"Again?" Akane asked.

"So I guess this means we aren't done." Odd said before a video popped up.

In the video, it showed a younger Riku walking the falling apart island before being met by a stranger in brown robes. After a few moments, Riku smirked as a dark portal opened behind him as he slowly fell into it. As soon as it ended, Rainbow was gritting her teeth as a look of rage was present on her face.

"Oh crap, I think I know what this is about. Rainbow, p-please calm down for a moment." Petra said.

"That guy in the video...I know who that was. The same bastard who took him from us 11 years ago. Xehanort!" Rainbow shouted in anger as the others restrained her.

"Easy, easy. What's done has been done." Jexi said as they were holding her back.

"Haaaah. I know, I know. It's just an image, a movie. Sorry." Rainbow said. "But...seeing that monster...it brings back horrible memories."

"Yeah." Hope said.

"That entry shouldn't be in the journal. I never wrote that down once." Jiminy said.

"So...its showing us stuff we never even knew about?" Donald said.

"More like someone else is trying to tell us something." Takeshi said.

"We just found Sora!" Mickey said as Sora was slumped over in an alley with a familiar dog approaching him.

"Is that dog…?" Hope asked.

"Pluto?" Donald said.

The dog nudged Sora a bit before pouncing on him as he woke right up. "What the? What is this…." Sora began before Pluto ran off.

"Hey, what did Pluto just do?" Ichiro asked.

"Woke him up for one. He did the same to me when I was in that town." Toma said.

"You mean Traverse Town?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. He pounced us before he ran off." Cyrille said.

"Hm… could that have been the same thing that happened to Sora in Traverse Town too?" Mukuro wondered.

"Could be. Pluto sort of went off on his own after we were sent to find Leon." Goofy said.

"That explains some things, but is this Traverse town right now?" Hope asked.

"It should be the data version of the town. It was definitely written in there." Jiminy said.

Sora went on exploring the town before coming across Cid who asked him to look for Huey, Dewey and Louie who went to investigate the situation in the town.

"That town sure brings back memories. That was our first adventure!" Donald said.

"It's also where we met Yuffie, Aerith and Leon. I wonder how those fellers are doin." Goofy said.

"Well, we could give them a call." Hope said getting his comm. "Huh. Strange. My comm's not working."

"Neither's mine. Maybe the surge of power knocked out the signal." Jexi said.

"Maybe…" Hope said. "Something strange is going on." he said as Sora returned to the place with four fragments of light as they merged into a keyhole.

"Another Key hole?" Lacy said as Sora was transported to in front of a bell tower where appearing before him was a moving suit of armor with floating gauntlets and boots.

"Guard Armor, too?" Indigo said.

"It appears this program is creating digital heartless, like in Space Paranoids." Hope said.

"This is nothing like that. These boss heartless...they're the source of each world's bug!" Jiminy said.

Sora tore apart Guard Armor before returning to the town where he sealed the keyhole with his keyblade. After that, a video played of Sora uniting with Donald and Goofy and the heroes before seeing Pluto running off into a portal of darkness.

"That's funny. We were there. Was Pluto with us?" Donald asked.

"Ya think the journal's trying to tell us somethin?" Goofy asked.

"Huh? Ha!" Leonora said piercing something. A Shadow Heartless as more of them were with it as it vanished.

"Heartless?!" Donald said.

"Here in the castle? That shouldn't even be possible." Jiminy said as Leonora and Mickey fought them off.

"The cornerstone of light should be keeping them out. How did they get in?" Ladybug said.

"We gotta check the rest of the castle now!" Mickey said as he ran to the door to open it only to see it wouldn't budge. "It won't open!"

"How is this possible?!" Jexi said as the stronger members of the group tried to push it open as it stayed shut.

"This is not our day." Jiminy said.

"So we're trapped essentially. Okay. Something weird is definitely going on today." Hope said.


	2. The Figure in the Hood

They continued to push against the door as it still would not budge for them.

"Well...looks like we're stuck here for the time being." Mickey said.

"But there could be more of those Heartless things roaming the castle." Jiro said.

"I'm as worried as all of you are." Mickey said as a new entry in the journal appeared.

'Undo the hurt to unbar the way.'

"Undo the hurt...to unbar the way?" Nami read.

"Well, it already said we undid some of it." Kazuichi said.

"Well, it seems fixing up the journal is the best way to get out of here." Mickey said.

They soon saw Sora appear in a green maze like area with red and white rose bushes and some shaped like spades, hearts, clubs or diamonds.

"I remember that world. It's Wonderland!" Titanica said.

"That crazy place. Can't believe we're seeing it again. It's been so long." Natsu said.

"Wonderland? As in Alice in Wonderland?" Sonia said.

"You bet. In this universe, the fairy tales we know by book are real." Hope said.

"And there's our damsel in distress." Sanji said pointing to the screen as a girl with blond hair in a blue dress was being surrounded by Shadows.

"Sora, see that girl over there?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, I do. Should I help her?" Sora asked. "Don't answer. I'm helping either way." he said charging at the Heartless and slaying all of them.

"Oh..thank you so much. Um...have we met somewhere before?" the girl asked.

"I don't think so. I'm Sora. And you are?" Sora asked.

"I'm….oh. I'm not sure why but I really can't remember." Alice said.

"Really? Nothing?" Sora asked.

"It appears her mind has gone fuzzy, sort of like I am." a voice said as the head of a pink and purple cat appeared nearby.

"So she has amnesia?" Sora asked.

"Not just her, but every one here as well." he said as his body appeared with his head in his paws. "Things have gone quite buggy here. Can't you tell?" he said as his tail shot out.

"That's the Cheshire Cat. So he and Alice may have been affected by the bugs too." Lucy said.

"Well, I have to find the keyhole." Sora said.

"Well...I think I saw one somewhere but I just can't remember." the girl said.

"How can she remember when her memory's dismember? Perhaps...she needs an inkling." the Cheshire Cat said as his tail pointed to a star shaped piece of data.

"What's an inkling?" Sora asked.

"That's for you to figure out...or for you to forget." the cat said before vanishing.

"Man, he's always so into riddles. But i think he's onto something with that piece of star there." Gray said.

Sora then collected the data. "Is this an inkling? Alice. I wonder if that's her name." Sora said before presenting it to her.

"Yes, of course. Of course. My name is Alice!" Alice said.

"Do you remember anything else?" Sora aksed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm still ever so foggy." Alice said.

"Then I guess I'll have to collect more inklings than." Sora said running off.

"They're...inklings?" Jiminy pondered.

"Something about that word Jiminy?" Mickey asked.

"Sort of. In the reports, do you remember what they called a person named Namine?" Jiminy asked holding his second journal.

"A witch that changes memories." Mickey said.

"Changes memories… hmm…" Robin said.

"Is that your second journal?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. All the worlds so far have been in the first journal where Thank Namine is written. But the second one is fine." Jiminy said.

"So you think Namine has something to do with it?" Robin asked.

"It's possible." Jiminy said.

Sora soon returned to Alice with all the inklings he collected.

"Oh I remember! I was in a field of flowers when I saw a rabbit in a waistcoat. He seemed to be in an awful hurry. I followed him into a burrow where I fell down a peculiar hole. When I asked the Cheshire Cat how to get home, he suggested visiting the Queen of Hearts in her castle. That's it! I saw the keyhole in the Queen's castle!" Alice said.

"The Queen of Hearts? Oh, this is gonna suck…" David said.

"Why? We're not even the ones in the computer." Lacy said.

"But if you guys have been in that world before, then you know how she gets." Petra said.

"Right. Miss Off with their Heads." Indigo said.

"Sora, you have to be careful around the Queen of Hearts. Things might get a little nasty." Nana said.

It wasn't long before entering the court of the Queen of Hearts as she sat upon her throne.

"You there! Stop this instant!" she demanded.

"But we're only here to look around, your majesty." Alice said.

"Hmm. I demand you two stand trial this instant!" the queen demanded.

"But...we haven't done anything wrong." Alice said.

"A lie if I have ever heard one. More proof you are the thieves who made off with my memory!" the queen said.

"But it wasn't us. It was the bugs." Sora said.

"So that's how you did it, eh? You and your army of insects. I find you both guilty! Guards! Off with their heads!" the queen shouted as her card soldiers moved in.

"Yup, I expected this to happen." Indigo said.

"Alice, where did you see the keyhole?" Sora asked.

"Um...there! In that birdcage!" Alice said pointing to said cage.

"Okay. You go while you can. I gotta get to that keyhole!" Sora said as Alice ran. When the cards tried to pile onto him, Sora rolled out of the way as he tried to get the keyhole down.

"This is bad, at this rate he'll have nowhere to go!" Hope said.

"Don't worry. I know Sora. He has this." Jexi said as Sora battled through the card soldiers before the cage was lowered. He quickly aimed his keyblade at it as he was now running down a straight path as standing before him was a jester like heartless juggling two flaming sticks.

"The Trickmaster!" Pinkie said.

Sora fired icy shots at the heartless as it was shrinking with each shot before it vanished for good.

"And that's all she…" Hope said before they saw Sora return to the maze where the figure in black waited.

"You! Talk! Are you behind the glitches?" Sora asked.

"This world has been connected. Follow me to know the truth." the figure said as a dark portal opened as he walked through.

"Sora! Go after him!" Mickey said as Sora entered the portal too.

"How's he gonna catch this guy?" Goofy asked.

"What if he's Organization XIII?" Donald asked.

"Don't worry. Sora will catch him." Mickey said as pounding was heard on the other side of the door.

"Chip, Dale, Jeremie and Tails must have come back to rescue us!" Goofy said.

However, when the door was knocked open, it was Data Sora himself that entered.

"You're here?" Mickey said in surprise.

"That voice...Mickey? Is that you? I was chasing that guy like you asked and ended up here." Sora said.

"Wait, what's going on with the monitor?" Ciel asked as they saw themselves on it.

"Weird, those guys look just like us." Luffy said.

"Those guys are us. It's coming from…" Jexi said as they turned to the left as the figure in the cloak appeared there. After a moment, he removed his hood to reveal a younger Riku.

"Riku?!" they all said.

"Sorry, not quite." he said. "Much like Sora there, I'm just zeroes and ones that look like someone you know."

"But how did you two get from the world inside the journal to the real world? It just makes no sense!" Jude said.

"True. It's not possible for a digital being to enter the real world...but have you considered the reverse?" Riku asked.

"Like when we head to Lyoko." Aelita said. "Ah. I...get what he's saying. He's not in the real world. We're in the datascape."

"Wait, seriously? And it took all of this for us to realize that? And you? Just...what are you?" Jesse asked Data Riku.

"A being chosen to protect the reconfigured journal. I was chosen from its pages. In a way...you could say I'm Jiminy's journal." Riku said.

"A personification of Jiminy's journal?" Mickey asked.

"Yes. I imported all of you in here to help me solve the mystery of the message." Riku said as he clicked some keys on the board.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" Chip's voice said.

"If you can hear us, please say somethin!" Dale said.

"Chip? Dale?" Mickey said as outside of the computer was Chip, Dale, Tails and Jeremie.

"We finally got through." Tails said.

"When we came back, all of you were gone. We've been searching the data space for you ever since." Jeremie said.

"I still don't know how it was even possible for all of us to be in the dataspace at once." Mickey said.

"Yeah. Usually it would take an insane amount of the system's memory." David said.

"The datascape is an infinite amount of memory and data. It's not as impossible as you might think." Riku said.

"I'll take your word for it then. Is there something you want from us?" Hope asked before alarms started blaring.

"Not good. Someone's trying to break into the data from the outside." Tails said.

"A hacker!" Riku said as he got to work on the computer. "If that's true, then there won't be anyway out for you guys."

"This is not good. If something isn't done, we'll either be trapped here forever, or worse, we'll get deleted." David said.

"We'll see what we can do on our end." Jeremie said. "Wait, no!" he said before his connection was cut.

"Jeremie? Jeremie! Damn it, the connection's down!" Mayumi said.

"No...its been cut completely. If I could repair that link, a new pathway would open...that is...if it weren't for all these bugs." Riku said.

"I don't understand it all but… this means you all can't go home right? Then I'll just bash all the bugs for you." Sora said.

"You won't have to do that alone. We'll fight by your side!" Nana said.

"That's right. That hacker made this our fight, too." Ross said.

"Sora, that's another one we owe ya." Mickey said.

"Who's keeping score? We're all friends here." Sora said.

"Me, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy and Riku will stay here and keep watch while you all get us out of here." Mickey said.

"Right. Leave it to us. We'll crush those bugs like they were nothin." Natsu said.

"So lets play some debugging." Gemini said.


	3. Virtual Olympus

It wasn't long before the group arrived in the lobby of a large coliseum with a greek like feel to it.

"Olympus Coliseum! Wow. This is definitely familiar." Pit said.

"Yeah, but… does anyone remember it like this?" Ulrich asked.

They looked out the window. They were indeed in Olympus Coliseum, but the outside space was spiraled in darkness.

"Whoa!" Ross said said looking down as they saw a large labyrinth below the coliseum going down into the dark.

"I don't recall the Coliseum being this… chaotic." Erza said.

"Tell me about it." said a familiar voice as a small satyr appeared.

"Phil!" Pinkie said.

"Two words kids… absolute chaos over here!" Phil said.

"That's actually four words." David said.

"Look, genius. All I'm saying is that things are goin nuts here. Herc went to check out the labyrinth to find the trouble but he hasn't come back." Phil said.

"If it's not too much trouble, we can go down there and see what the holdup is." Zelos said.

"Just be careful. Don't know what's even down there." Phil said.

They soon saw a keyhole at the entrance as they entered it, finding themselves in the labyrinth itself. As they walked through it, they saw a large wall blocking their way before it was suddenly broken down by none other than Hercules himself.

"Herc! Are we glad to see you alive." Rainbow siad.

"Thanks, but… I don't recognize you all." Herc said.

"Well, we heard from Phil that you were trapped down here and we wanted to see if we could help you escape this labyrinth." Hope said.

"I'm not escaping this place. The problem is deep inside. This labyrinth happened because of Hades." Hercules said.

"Hades? He's behind this mess?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. And now I'm off to find him and teach him a lesson. Wanna come with?" Hercules asked.

"Sure. We're up for a few rounds." David said.

"Thanks. I may be a hero, but even I need some help." Hercules said as they continued through the labyrinth, battling monsters in their way before coming across a familiar swordsman with a bandaged sword.

"Are you Hercules, the hero?" he asked.

"I am. Why? Who are you?" Hercules asked.

"To you...a problem." he said charging at Hercules with his buster sword.

"Aw crap...MOVE!" Rainbow said as they evaded his swing.

"That was close…" Korra said.

"Hey, David. You know your RPGs, right. Know who that is?" Hope asked.

"No doubt about it. That's Cloud Strife." David said.

"THE Cloud? But why is he fighting us and trying to kill Herc?" Petra asked.

"Well when we saw him the first time, he made a deal with Hades. I guess he's on that track again, am I right Cloud?" Natsu said.

"I'm no friend to heroes!" Cloud shouted before a fireball was hurdling towards the group as Cloud moved and blocked it, sustaining some damage. After which, Hades himself appeared.

"Seriously? I missed?" Hades said.

"Hades...I told you to stay out. This is my fight!" Cloud said.

"Please, this stopped being about you ages ago." Hades said. "You couldn't even distract Jerk-ules long enough for me to mangle his moussaka?"

"I don't even want to know where he was going with that…" David said.

"And no I'm not behind this maze, cause it's got another keeper now. But hey, I'm a fair god, so I'll stay out of your way." Hades said.

"Get back here!" Cloud said.

"Bye, spike. Why don't you go find a bucket...and kick it." Hades said before vanishing.

"Damn!" Cloud said.

"What was that all about?" Luffy asked.

"He was just using me the whole time." Cloud said about to head off.

"Wait! Don't you wanna get outta here first?" Jesse asked.

"If you're going after Hades, I'm pretty sure he's not here anymore. So we need to defeat the Labyrinth boss to get you out." Izuku said. "So please...come with us."

"Fine. But only so we can escape together." Cloud said.

After Cloud joined them, they continued going deeper and deeper into the labyrinth before coming face to face with its guard...a large black three headed dog.

"Great. It just had to be Cerberus." Pit said.

"So Hades was behind all of this? But he just said he wasn't… I'm so confused!" Sonata said.

"He's the Greek God of the Underworld. Are you really going to take something he says seriously?" David asked.

"Don't bother with her. Her head's full of tacos and fluff." Odd said as he was firing arrows at Cerberus's feet as the dog roared in pain.

"Herc, where should we hit this mutt, in its faces?" Eijiro asked.

"Attacking Cerberus at the heads is a good strategy, but what you really wanna do is give me time to get his tail. Then I could knock him out." Hercules said.

"Say no more." Eijiro said activating his quirk as he went in and started punching Cerberus's heads as Hercules ran around him and grabbed the tail, lifting the large dog up and swinging him around before slamming him into the ground, quickly knocking him out.

"That was fun." Hope said.

"Oh...laugh while you can...but you idiots just entered the sudden death round!" a voice said as Hades appeared now burning red with anger.

"Hey guys. I think I figured out how you get to be a hero." Sora said.

"Let's hear it." Hercules said.

"Well...it's a theory but...you just gotta make sure you're the last one standing." Sora said.

"That's...highly subjective, but it does ring true in this case." David said as he took out Masakado.

"Oh, snap! Where did you get that?" Hades asked.

"Just found it lying around some kind of base." David said before he muttered. "He's a god. Of course he'd be scared of this thing."

"Look, let's take it easy kid. No reason to whip out that oversized paring knife." Hades said.

David put Masakado away. "You're right. It wouldn't matter." David said as he fired ice needles at Hades knocking him back. Hercules then lunged at Hades with a headbutt before a punch.

"You know what...I'm gonna tag out. What can I say? I'm a god. Immortal and stuff like that." Hades said before vanishing.

"For a god, he seems very laid-back." Jesse said.

"More like he wants to save his skin before we kick his ass again." Gray said.

"Well, it looks like we've settled things down here in the coliseum. Let's head back." Hercules said.

Reading Data

Reading Data

Data Restoration 10%

The group then walked into the lobby. "Hey, did that do it?" Sora asked.

"Yep. The world's been fixed thanks to you guys." Mickey said from his side.

"Hey, we didn't get a video." Donald said.

"Right. Those scenes. They originated deep within my mind. When you eliminated the bugs, you gave me access to memories deep within those worlds. The things I saw much as gone through the link." Riku said.

"No wonder they were unfamiliar. They don't belong to any of us." Jiminy said.

"Hey, something's happening!" Goofy said as on the monitor a big figure approached the group.

"Huh? Who are you?" Sora asked.

Standing before the group was a familiar villainous figure. It was Pete. "Hehahaha! Playin' dumb eh?" he said laughing.

"What do you want?" David asked.

"Well, thought I'd take a little vacay from the outside world. But this world's mine see so mitts off!" Pete said before running through a link to the next world.

"Why the heck would Pete want any interest in the Datascape?" Hope asked.

"Maybe he's considering adding the cybernetic world to his list of places to keep for Maleficent?" Pinkie asked.

"Pete, Maleficent? Who are those guys?" Sora said.

"There the bad guys. Maleficent wants nothing less than to cover the entire world in her shadows. And Pete… well he'll do just about anything Maleficent tells him to do." Hope said.

"He's always around causing trouble when we least expect it." Soul said.

"Recently, they've become very active allies for Flux and the Universal Villains." Lacy said.

"If he's here, then that means he's up to no good. We gotta go after him." Sonic said.

"Don't need to tell us twice." Petra said as they charged after him.


	4. Into the Virtual Arabian Nights

The next world they found themselves in whilst chasing after Pete was a very familiar arabic background. Having lost Pete, they found themselves in the middle of a bazaar.

"Wait, we know this place. Its Agrabah!" Nami said.

Agrabah it was, but the difference in the environment aside from the bazaar being almost a ghost town. As they travelled across the city, they soon saw a young man facing with a sorcerer with a cobra staff holding a girl in royal clothing.

"That man...it's Aladdin. And he's fighting Jafar to get Jasmine back!" Natsu said quietly.

As soon as Aladdin had gotten Jasmine free from Jafar, the villain then took out a lamp that was surrounded by streams of code. "I wish for time to stop for all of Agrabah!" Jafar said as a wave went out as Aladdin and Jasmine stopped in place.

"No! We're gonna freeze in time!" Pinkie said before noticing that they were fine. "Why didn't we freeze in time?"

"If you listened close enough, he said all of Agrabah. He didn't mention anyone specific." Starlight said as everyone stared at her. "What? I research magic a lot. Wish based magic is dependent on speech, so entities like genies have to have real specific instructions."

"She's right. There are restrictions for these kinds of things." Kurochi said.

"If he wished for the time in Agrabah to stop, then that was definitely Genie's lamp, right?" Hope asked.

"No...it was a knock off. Because I just looted this off Aladdin." Nami said holding a lamp.

"Wait, if Jafar froze Aladdin, how did he find the power to do so?" Gemini asked.

"It has to be the bugs doing. Let's use the genie to fix this place." Knuckles said.

"Not on my watch!" a voice said as a red parrot swooped down and grabbed the lamp. "Finders takers!" he said.

"Iago!" Sunset said.

"That bird bastard! He was waiting for us to have the Lamp in the open!" Sanji said.

"Oh he's not gonna get far." Indigo said picking up a rock and chucking it, hitting Iago and sending him crashing to the ground and dropping the lamp.

"Parrot down!" Ross said.

"Ah...I don't need this." Iago said flying off as Sora picked the lamp up.

"Wonder why Aladdin would have something like this? Is this some treasure?" Sora wondered as he rubbed the lamp as it shook before something shot out. Appearing above them was a blue skinned genie that floated above them.

"Greetings! I am here to...wait, you're not Al." he said.

"No. We're heroes and I'm Sora. Al? As in Aladdin? Sorry, he's sort of frozen in time right now." Sora said.

"I see. In that case, greetings my masters. I am the one and only...Genie of the lamp! Here to grant your wishes 24/7 and...365!" Genie said.

"Really? Awesome! I got tons of wishes!" Sora said.

"Hold it boy! There are a few rules to follow. The limit's three." Genie said holding three fingers.

"Genies like him only grant three wishes before their contract with their master ends, and the Lamp and the genie imprisoned vanishes. It's a way to limit mortal men from abusing power on a cosmic scale." Starlight said.

"You said it, purple and cyan. Can you imagine how bad it would be if genies didn't abide to that code and give the masters what they wanted. Reality bending, destruction...some...third horrible thing." Genie said.

"Well, we don't prefer to destroy reality. But there is something you can do. For our first wish, how about returning Agrabah to how it was?" Sora asked.

"Coming up!" Genie said flying into the air as he spread his magic, making the bugs inside the city vanish. "How about that?"

"Cool. So...Aladdin and Jasmine are free right?" Hope asked.

"Ooh...slight problem with that. Only the one who cast the spell can undo that. Sorry." Genie said. "But since I let you guys ask for wishes without a proper explanation...we'll call that one a freebie." Genie said.

"Okay, so all we have to do is find Jafar and make him unfreeze Aladdin. Or by beating him we can definitely do that too." Luffy said.

"Give me that." Bakugo said taking the lamp. "Okay, you blue freak. I wish you take us to the villain right now!"

"A little hasty but definitely do-able!" Genie said as he and the group vanished before appearing in the desert before a large tiger head.

"The Cave of Wonders? Is he somewhere in there?" Lucy asked.

"He's gotta be." Hope said as the Tiger head came alive.

"You have come to the cave seeking something, but the Lamp has already been removed." the tiger spirit said.

"We're looking for Jafar, is he in there?" Gemini asked.

"The sorcerer? Yes...he is indeed in here." the spirit said.

"We're going after him, but first, we wish to enter the cave ourselves." Sonia said.

"You may enter the cave. But touch none of the treasures inside, or you will never escape….alive." the spirit said opening its mouth wide.

"Well… that's assuring." Aria said as they headed inside the cave. Everywhere they looked, treasures and gold glistened.

"Remember… No matter how tempting it is… Don't. Touch. Anything." David said.

They travelled deep inside the cave where they saw Jafar standing before the keyhole as he looked behind. "So...you street rats avoided being frozen in time in the city have you?" Jafar said.

"You really need to give better instructions on your wishes. See, we only just arrived in the city. We didn't count." Petra said.

"But freezing time? How did you…" Hope began.

"With this." Jafar said holding the lamp with the code around it. "It may not be the actual lamp, but it has the same power as any other genie. Like this for example. I wish to be...an all powerful genie!"

"Uh oh…" Lucy said as Jafar was enveloped in red smoke before emerging as a large red Genie.

"At last! The powers of the universe are mine to control! Now I can use this power...to crush all who stand in my way and claim this world as my own!" Jafar said as he carried a large molten rock and tossed it at the group.

"Great. What do we do?" Indigo asked.

"Jafar may be invincible now...but every genie has a cage." Starlight said.

"Right. We just need to snatch his lamp." Zephyr said.

"I see it! Over there!" Blake said as Iago was carrying the data surrounded lamp in his talons.

"Come on, we gotta get that lamp away from Iago!" Sunset said.

"I've got it!" Starlight said running to catch Iago.

"Ack, A broad's on my tail! Jafar, help!" Iago said.

"You worthless bird, can't you do anything for yourself?" Jafar said as he grabbed another chunk of molten rock and hurled it at Starlight.

"Wah!" Starlight said thrusting her hands out, but when it seemed like she was gonna be crushed, the molten rock was broken apart against a materialized turquoise barrier.

"A shield spell?" Sunset asked.

"Since when can Starlight freely use her own magic, she doesn't have a geode!" Twilight said. "Though its possible that being from Equestria, she could retain some magic."

"Okay. Not sure how that happened but…" Starlight said pouncing onto the stunned Iago. "Give me the lamp, polly!"

"Ah! Ah! Fine! Take it! I quit." Iago said dropping the lamp and Starlight as he flew off in fear. "I gotta find a new line of work."

"Child, give me the lamp!" Jafar demanded.

"No way. You're going home." Starlight said holding it up.

"No!" Jafar said as the lamp began sucking in Jafar as he spun around and around until he was inside as he and the lamp vanished.

"Confined to an itty-bitty living space." David said.

"Yep. And with Jafar gone, things should be returning to normal in Agrabah. So...about those last two wishes?" Genie asked.

"Give them to Aladdin. We wouldn't have done all this if he hadn't found the lamp." Sora said.

"Wow...so touching. I'll tell him you said that!" Genie said as he flew off.

"Well, another world saved." Zelos said as they left the cave to see Pete standing with his back turned to the entrance.

"Looks like there's nowhere to go, Pete." Sora said.

"Hehehehe! That's where you're wrong, pipsqueaks. Now it's time to meet the big boss." Pete said as green flames appeared behind the heroes as appearing from there was a familiar villainess.

"Maleficent." Jexi said.

"Its been awhile, hasn't it Heroes? I trust you've been well?" Maleficent asked.

"Hard to say with you involved. More importantly, what do you hope to get here in the Datascape? This place is nothing but a copy of worlds we've been to before." Hope said.

"Datascape? I do not care for this." Maleficent said knocking them all back as Sora's keyblade flew and hit the ground. "Oh?" she said lifting it with her magic before it shattered. "A lie! And now that it is gone, this world shall be mine!"

Rising from the ground were several shadows that tried to get the heroes but that was before they were taken out by Mickey and RIku.

"That was close…." Korra said.

"Maleficent! What are you doing here in the Datascape?" Mickey asked.

"Heh. You got me to thank for that. We got wind of something going on with you goody two shoes. So I snuck in to spy on you all. I got sucked in during dat weird light show. This place is linkin a bunch of worlds together. And it connects to that big ol castle of yours. Or at least it did...before I took control of the only way out." Pete said laughing.

"I can't believe Pete was able to get into the castle and in here under our noses." Hope said.

"You're missing the big picture. He just admitted to being the one who cut the way out!" Yaoyorozu said.

"Such a trivial matter does not concern us. Both worlds shall be mine quite soon. Then when I have immersed this world in darkness, I shall send my Heartless horde back into your castle and under my command." Maleficent said. "The long slumber ends and very very soon, all of the worlds will belong to me! But your worlds are far too bright. It is time all of you fell into a deep sleep!" she said preparing a spell.

"This is a world you won't touch!" Riku said charging.

"You fool!" Maleficent said before she cast the spell, trapping Data Riku in a bind of darkness. "He belongs to the darkness. He's under my control now. He will prove useful." Maleficent said vanishing with Riku.

"Looks like it's game over! And you suckers are just a bunch of losers!" Pete said laughing as he vanished too.

The group soon returned to the castle to plan their next move.

"This is bad. Riku had all of the journal data inside of his code. With him in Maleficent's clutches, she could definitely cast the datascape into darkness." Aelita said.

"Hmm. Jiminy, how many worlds are still in disrepair?" Kazuichi asked.

"From the looks of it...just one." Jiminy said. "It...looks like Hollow Bastion."

"It doesn't seem like we have a lot of options right now. That's our next stop." Scott said.

"Right. Let's get going. Donald, Goofy, hold down the fort!" Mickey said as the two saluted.

"Hollow Bastion...man. Was that place ever the pinnacle for everything." Hope said as they headed out.


	5. All Road's Lead to Hollow Bastion

"So, I know this is a little out of the blue here but…" Akane said as they entered Hollow Bastion and leaped between the floating ice pieces. "This place, you said something bad went down here?"

"Hollow Bastion used to be called Radiant Garden, believe it or not. It was lost to darkness when Xehanort plunged it into it." Aqua said. "He plunged seven people into darkness before he descended into it himself. That darkness transformed a once beautiful world into a ruined place."

"Kind of like our world." David said.

"Darkness and despair tend to coincide in a lot of ways." Aoyama said.

"Don't worry so much about it, Dave. Your world is restored now, so you can definitely handle what's gonna be thrown at you here." Eijiro said.

"Thanks. That really means a lot." David said. "But...I can't help but feel...that the events that happened at my home are happening somewhere else."

"Not sure how that could be. Junko Enoshima is dead and the Remnants of Despair are gone." Twilight said.

"Yeah...about that…" Hope said.

"What is it Hopey?" Gemini asked

"Well, it's just… when we were in CHS, in the movie studio, I told this TV producer about ...the killing game." Hope said.

"You did what!? Do you understand what you unconsciously did?" David asked.

"Hey, he asked me if I had any ideas, and he was looking for one, alright?! Back then, he told me he was a producer looking for ideas and….son of a...he was trying to fish one out of me!" Hope said.

"Hope, I understand that you want to help people, but there are times where you should just keep your mouth shut. I'm not gonna be around to duct tape your mouth every time you do something like that." David said.

"Hang on. There's still a chance that this producer or whoever he is didn't even bother to remember the idea. Look. When we get back, we'll look up killing game and see if anything pops up. If nothing, then we're golden." Jexi said.

"Which I highly doubt. If he was as desperate as Hope says he is, he definitely went through with it." David said.

"Right now...our main focus is finding Maleficent and freeing Riku." Jexi said.

"Yeah, you're right. There's too much going on to worry about that right now. We must proceed." David said. "And Hope, for your sake, try not to say anything else that will end up causing us trouble."

"I won't." Hope said as they entered the castle before the exit was blocked off. "Okay...that was not my fault."

"Hehehahaha!" Pete laughed. "Well, lookie what we have here!" he said as heartless started to rise from the dark. "Now, I'll let you play with your new best friends while I prepare our little puppet show." he said running off.

"You think this much heartless is gonna stop us?" Hope asked.

"Actually, I'm glad he summoned all of them. I have some anger to take out, anyway." David said.

"Gangway!" a voice called out as Goofy came in spinning and taking them out.

"Me too!" another shouted as Donald came falling and casting Thunder to shock them.

"What the? Why are you two here?" Sora asked.

"You were suppose to stay at the castle, Sora." Goofy said.

"I know but...I just wanted to help." Sora said.

"Let's get going then." Donald said as Sora turned to the exit.

"Why you goin there? Pete went the other way." Goofy said.

"Huh?" Sora said before he smiled. "Yeah. Let's go after him."

The group followed after Donald and Goofy as they went further into the castle before they arrived in an eerie looking laboratory with six shattered glass capsules.

"I remember this place. This was where Maleficent made that keyhole." Jexi said.

"So if this is Hollow Bastion, we're probably gonna face Riku along the way." Ciel said.

"If Maleficent for to him...most likely." Zoro said.

As soon as they reached the back, they had Pete cornered.

"Nowhere to run, Pete!" Goofy said.

"Ah. Couldn't do it alone so you called those doofuses to help ya. Well all of ya are done, see?" Pete said as Heartless appeared all over. The group charged in to fight them leaving Sora alone. "Hehehe." Pete chuckled as he summoned a few bug blocks. As he was about to sandwich Sora with them, Donald and Goofy took the hit and got stuck in a bug block trap.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora shouted.

"We're trapped!" Donald said.

"We're a sandwich!" Goofy said.

"Hehahaha! Why the blazes would you chumps risk your necks for a lump of data? He's a phony! You guys made him and that keyblade of his. Why he ain't even real!" Pete said.

"Oh why don't you just be quiet! Sora's our friend, no matter what!" Donald shouted.

"What a load of bunk! The kid's just an empty shell. He doesn't even have a heart." Pete said.

"That's not true! We all got Sora's heart inside us. He was always fighting for us and me and Donald, well we're always gonna fight for him, too!" Goofy said. "And somethin else. And I can say this for sure. Sora is our friend and that makes him our power."

"Let's say it together! My friends are my power!" Donald and Goofy said.

"My friends are my power...and I'm theirs!" Sora said.

"Oh enough with the mush! You mugs are done!" Pete said pushing the blocks closer together, squeezing Donald and Goofy.

"Stop!" Sora shouted as in a flash of light, the bugs were eliminated and deleted. Sora looked in shock before seeing the Keyblade in his hands.

"How'd he get that? Maleficent crushed that thing like a bug!" Pete said.

"Sora, it looks like something changed inside of you." a voice said as Mickey looked down. "I can't say what it is for sure...but a new power has awakened. The Keyblade's power comes from the strength of heart. Once, an old friend once said "A heart is so much more than any system." The first one was nothing but data, it had no substance, which is why Maleficent destroyed it so easily. But you really made a connection with all of us. You're more than just a system Sora. The power inside is unique and when you accessed it, you brought your keyblade back. Well...that's what I believe anyway." Mickey said.

"A power….only I have." Sora said.

"Come on! Conjurin a new keyblade just ain't fair. Maybe it's time for a strategical retreat." Pete said vanishing in data before a keyhole appeared behind him.

"He's not getting away." Sora said opening the keyhole as he and the heroes minus Mickey, Donald and Goofy went inside and found Pete in a single room.

"Hold it!" Asta said.

"Grrr. Don't you mugs know when to quit?" Pete said.

"Apparently not." Kurochi said.

"I'm tired of you mugs messin with my plans. So I got a brand-new plan, see?" Pete said cracking his knuckles as he ran to punch Sora only for Sora to duck out of the way.

"Oh yeah. We get to beat on this idiot." Bakugo said.

"Gladly. If anything, this will be very therapeutic." David said.

"You think beating on me is fun, eh? Well, I don't mean to spoil your fun, but I'm not gonna go down so simple." Pete said.

"Fun? You know very well that's not what I meant." David said.

"Oh boy." Pete said. "Ya don't scare me, ya little punk!" Pete said running to David to punch him.

"Please." David said as he blocks it with a kick before his leg coats with ice and he strikes again.

"Gah!" Pete said cringing as he was seeing stars before David ran in and gave him a barrage of punches.

"Had enough?" David asked.

"Grrr. Fine. Looks like I'll just have ta use my new toy." Pete said as appearing before them was Riku now in his dark outfit from when he was possessed.

"Riku! What...what did you?" Sora asked.

"Not much. We made him into a good servant when we put those bugs into his data matronics. Those bug things sure are helpful." Pete said. "Now...I order ya to attack."

"You...won't ….make me…." Riku said.

"Aw...too free?" Pete asked before filling Riku's data with more bugs, making him scream in pain. "Now I'll leave ya all be." he said running off.

"Well, things just took a turn for the heart-wrenching." David said.

"Don't worry. If we knock him out, we'll get him back to his senses." Hope said.

"No...that...won't work." Riku struggled. "You have to….destroy me." he said drawing his sword.

"You can't be serious about this!" Colette said.

"He might be. Bugs and glitches are scattered all over his body. Knocking him out wouldn't fix anything. But...maybe. Try and wear him down. Maybe if he's weak enough...I could see about purging the errors in his body." Aelita said.

"Alright. Leave it to us." David said.

The group and Riku clashed for a few moments before were able to send Riku down to the ground thanks to some resistance.

"Okay. Let's see about purging him of the bugs." Aelita said as she tried to use her power to try and purge Riku of the bugs and glitches inside him.

"Argh… you're using your...power? No, you can't purge me of the bugs… it can't be done!" Riku said.

"There isn't a single thing Aelita hasn't been able to purge of a system, we're not about to doubt her now!" Jexi said.

"There are definitely a lot….actually, this is perfect. All of the bugs left in the system...all that remain...are inside Riku's body." Aelita said.

"You got this. Go for it, Aelita!" Leonora said.

"All right." Aelita said as she worked hard before purging the bugs within Data Riku. "There. All of the bugs are gone. The last bugs within this system are gone."

"Yes, way to go!" Kokoro said.

"However...I've made very bad discovery." Aelita said as they saw a wall in the castle opening up, showing the actual inside of the datascape, large streams of data. And on the other side was a Darkside heartless with lines of multicolor data all over it.

"What...is that?" Maka asked.

"Sora's Heartless." Aelita said. "Or rather a data representation of it."

"No way… It's really that big and powerful…?" Jesse asked.

"Normally when a Heartless is slain, the heart returns to the person, but hearts can't be made into data. That thing's been feasting off the dark intentions from the minds of all the fallen Heartless." Aelita said. "With the bugs gone, the connection to the real world will be back soon. We can't allow that thing to escape to the outside world."

"So let's terminate it!" Hope said.

"You got it." David said.

"Before we do… Dave, I know I screwed up and I'm really sorry you found out the way you did and if it upset you in any way.. I didn't mean for something like that to happen." Hope said.

"Hope, it's alright. I knew you were trying to help someone, but you have a habit of letting people take advantage of your heroic tendencies. If we make it out of this, our first priority will be rectifying your mistake." David said.

"That is if we know where this guy is…." Hope said.

"For now, let's just focus on the big guy right in front of us." David said.

The large creature then glowed bright before creating a dark double of Sora that charged at the two.

"What? Is it...still evolving?" Hope said as he was blocking the dark Sora's strikes.

"Then we'll have to finish this fast!" David said.

"I got it!" Rainbow said activated her geode and zipping all over the Sora double and striking it from all directions. As she did, voltage charged up on each trail. "Lightning Cutter!" Rainbow then skidded to a halt as the Voltage maxes out and cut through the double like paper. "There. Now you can focus on the big guy!" Rainbow said.

"Alright. Let's take him down!" David said as the two ascended to their God Modes.

"Azure God's…. Crystalline Crash!" Hope said as he slammed into the creature, turning half its body into bright blue crystal on contact. It recoiled in pain as coming out of it was a small Shadow heartless. "Huh?"

"Destroy it! That Shadow is the core!" Aelita said.

"Got it. Time to blow this guy away!" David said as two energy rifles appear in his hands as he aims it at the Shadow. "Sapphire God's...Judgment Blaster!" David called as he fired a massive energy blast from his rifles. The Shadow was blasted away into oblivion as the large Darkside vanished with it.

"We did it!" Pinkie said.

"Yes. It would seem so." Riku said getting up. "With the bugs gone...and that creature destroyed. I can send you all back home and repair the journal to how it was before."

"Wait...before. But...will that mean?" Aelita asked.

"Yes. Sora would most likely lose all memory of all of you." Riku said.

"You're kiddin, right? We all want this world's Sora to remember us." Akane said.

"I'm sorry, but data works differently than for a living human being." Riku said.

"Well...I'm sure we'll meet again someday. I know it." Sora said as the group started to vanish.

"Wait, Sora! Sora!" Jexi shouted before Sora aimed his keyblade into the sky, beginning the restoration.

The group soon returned to the real world where Chip, Dale, Tails and Jeremie had waited for them. They then walked to the screen where they saw a digital Sora and the message Thank You on the screen.

"You're welcome...Sora." Hope said.

"So that's it? We're done here?" Starlight asked.

"You know...we still didn't figure out who wrote that message." Goofy said.

The group sighed for a while before the screen buzzed as Riku appeared. "Guys, a new development. I've discovered a new world."

"Wait, what?" Jeremie asked.

"A new world. One that appeared from the extra data. It most likely was unlocked when all the data was repaired." Riku said.

"Sh-Should we go visit it?" Mikan asked.

"Eh, it's not like we have anything better to do. We got time before we head off right?" Hiyoko asked.

"Are you trying to bait us into this so we can get killed, Hiyoko?" Mahiru asked.

"Even so, she has a point. We need to see this through." Mukuro said.

"Show us the world." Jexi said as an image of a strange castle with different structures protruding from it appeared. "No way! Of course. It's that place. Castle Oblivion."


	6. The Message's Truth

We open to Traverse Town where Data Sora awoke to chase after Pluto before seeing the group and Mickey.

"Hello, Sora." Mickey said.

"Who are...you?" Sora asked.

"Mickey. A friend. And these guys are friends too." Mickey said.

"And why are you…" Sora said.

"Their hurting will be mended, when you return to end it. A message that I've been trying to crack. And we need your help with it." Mickey said.

"So this place… why's it so relevant to these guys anyway?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"You fool. Obviously it shares a connection with the memories lost to the abyss of time. Do you not see it?" Gundham asked.

"What did you say, jerkass?!" Fuyuhiko said.

"Gundham isn't wrong. That castle was where we met Namine and first battled the Organization." Jexi said.

"Okay...not sure what you guys are talking about...but if it's something I need to know, then I'm game." Sora said.

"Good. Then let's go." Mickey said aiming his keyblade as the group was suddenly warped into a clean white room with only a single door standing before them. While the interior of the room had columns and flowers, those were white and stone as well.

"Pretty blank in here. Everything is white from the top down." Nana said.

"Who knows what we'll find in here?" Hope said when a figure in black stood before them.

"What in the?" Usopp said.

"I can feel how you feel Sora. You hurt. That hurt will just drag you deep into the darkness. You've forgotten it but still clings to you. You need to get rid of all of it!" the figure said.

"That voice…" Hope said.

"Oh! Someone you know?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah… you haven't met him, have you?" Hope asked. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Roxas?"

"So...you know me?" the figure said removing their hood to show it was Roxas.

"Whoa, he was right!" Ladybug said .

"Roxas, we don't have to fight. You don't know me but I do. Why are you confronting us here and now?" Hope asked.

"I feel a lot of hurt. This isn't a game." Roxas said as the room changed to a single platform with the Nobody symbol on it. "I have to do this. Brighten and Blacken! Oathkeeper and Oblivion!" Roxas shouted as two keyblades appeared in his hands.

"Those keyblades, they manifested because of Sora's bond with Kairi and Roxas." Mickey said.

"Could it be that he aims to fight us with his dual blade style?" Peko asked.

"The Key to Destiny. That is what I'm called!" Roxas said. "And it's about time...you all learned what real hurt feels like!" he said charging in.

David blocked Roxas' attack with his broadsword.

"Do...you know pain as well?" Roxas asked.

"Probably more than anyone else in ragtag band of misfits. But...that pain is what kept me going." David said.

"You don't know what pain I've been through. I've lost someone close to me. She was my friend...and she's gone because of me. Though at least...you should be lucky you have a heart. I don't know what that's like." Roxas said.

"You're not the only one who has lost someone close to you. My friends and I… we bare those losses every single day. But, we keep our heads held high, because we know that those that departed wouldn't want to see us suffer." David said. "That's why… That's why my team here is formed… So that we can ease the suffering of the people who had gone through such tragic times!"

"David…." Hope said.

"Ease the suffering? Would you say the same about someone...who doesn't even exist?" Roxas asked.

"Of course I do! Because even though they weren't suppose to exist, if they can have at least one person carry on their will, then their lives will have meaning." David said.

"I see...and Sora...do you….feel the same?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. I do. But a little hurt can't be all that bad." Sora said.

"Can't be all that bad?" Roxas said confused before looking away as the room returned to normal as Roxas dismissed his keyblades. "Congratulations, you all understand hurt. I give up. You pass." he said tossing a card of Castle Oblivion to them. "Use this...to find the truth.'

"Wait...so…" Rainbow said.

"My role was to see if you all could take ownership of the hurt inside Sora and yourselves. And now that role is done. Nothing left for me to do but go away. I don't know if I really have a home...but there's someplace I'd like to be." Roxas said before passing through Sora as he vanished.

"What is this? I've got memories that don't belong to me. A place to call home and a sunset that's...comforting. My first and my last...summer vacation." Sora said.

"What's going on with him?" Hope asked.

"I think it's safe to say...those were Roxas's last memories before he joined with Sora. How he felt when he had to go back to where he belonged." Jexi said.

"Roxas…" Hope said. "You, Xion and Axel...you guys...shouldn't have gone like that."

Sora approached the door and held the card up. They walked inside to a futuristic looking room where inside was a large pod like flower with a young girl in white standing before it.

"Who are...It's weird. Like when I met Mickey. I don't know you...but you're familiar to me." Sora said.

"Nice to meet you, Sora. I'm Namine. You may not know who it is I am, but I know things about you." she said.

"Uh…" Sora said.

"I can explain. There was a time where you lost every one of your memories. But Namine put them back together." Mickey said.

"Really? Wow. You deserve a big thanks." Sora said.

"No I don't. I did fix your memories. That part is true. But it was me who took them apart. And the bugs appearing in Jiminy's journal...that was because of me too." Namine said.

"You were the reason behind those bugs? Why?" Mahiru asked.

"It all began...with memories I found deep within Sora's heart." Namine said holding a ball of light. "But these memories...belong to people that are connected to Sora, not to Sora himself."

"But...it doesn't make sense to find memories from someone else inside." USApyon said.

"Yes. It's impossible. When I was fixing his memories. I thought I made some sort of mistake. But then, after searching, the evidence showed these memories belonged deep within his heart. Eventually, Sora will have to awaken the memories. But they will sleep until that time comes. They are important...and yet...dangerous too." Namine said.

"What do you mean by….dangerous?" Teba asked.

"These memories...are painful. If handled the wrong way, they could damage Sora's heart or even...break it." Namine said.

"Heavy…" Ibuki said.

"I needed to see if Sora could feel hurt first. That's why I left the message." Namine said. "And when I added these memories to the journal...it added hurt too. I thought if you fought the bugs from these memories...maybe you could face the hurt of these memories as well. I'm sorry I couldn't have told you this. Sora...the hurt may damage you...but it will also make you stronger."

"The hurt...will make us stronger." Sora said. "Okay, I'm willing to try! Let us see...all those memories."

"Thank you." Namine said as the orb expanded across the room as memories appeared all over the walls.

Two figures then appeared within them first. They group recognized them as Axel and Roxas.

"What're they doing here?" Hope asked.

"Namine said...these memories belonged to people who are hurting and are connected to Sora's heart. Axel...and Roxas. Those are two of them." Jexi said. "Hidden truths...locked away inside Sora's heart."

The group then turned around as two other figures stood behind them. They saw those two were Namine and Xion.

"Namine...and Xion too." Ladybug said.

"I think...Sora is the key to saving the people you saw...and the ones you're about to see." Namine's voice said as appearing last was Ven, Terra and Aqua.

"Me?" Aqua asked.

"The Aqua paradox. The one from the timeline we didn't interfere with. I guess...she's hurting as much as all of these people." Lacy said.

"The other me, huh.." Aqua said.

"Don't worry. We'll definitely save her, and she won't hurt anymore." Hope said.

"Not just her. We'll save all of them. They're in torment...in pain...I can't stand by idly to see all of this." Jexi said.

"Neither can I." David said. "Even though my group has never been involved in these adventures, I can't bear to see them suffer like this."

"I know...a day will come when they rise from their sleep. And when they do...Sora and all of you will save them." Namine said.

"Definitely." Hope said. The group then began to fade out as the memories drew to a close as they soon found themselves returned to the library.

"We're back." Nana said.

"And now...when the time is right...we know what we have to do right?" Jexi asked them.

"Yeah. We're going to do it. We'll save all of them. They won't suffer anymore." Rainbow said holding a brown wayfinder. "That's a promise."

"Well until then, we gotta lot of traveling to do. So why don't we call Sora and Riku back, get in the ships and let's go." Sunset said.

"Uh….maybe we better. Remember when you asked me to look up killing games? Well...I found this video." Jeremie said pulling something up on his laptop.

A dark boarded video was shown before a title appeared on it.

"Danganronpa?" Jexi asked.

"Oh no..." Hope said.

"What?" Akane said.

"Puhuhuhu! Hello again boys and girls. How very unfortunate to see you." a voice said in the video as appearing in a chair was a black and white bear.

"Monokuma?!" Twilight said.

"But that's impossible! We killed Junko, didn't we? It's her creation!" Rainbow said."

"Yes. There are many Monokumas. I would know." David said. "Two years, we've been fighting those damn things…"

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting so long out there. I bet you all were out getting exercise and riding bikes. But that time is over. Because...it's almost here. The next season of everyone's favorite reality show….Danganronpa!" Monokuma said.

"What? We were on a reality show back then?" Pinkie asked.

"It didn't seem like we were on TV when we were in Junkos trap. Everything was so real." Sunset said.

"That's because they're using that world as a set up for that show. Argh! I can't believe this!" David said. "That producer really did go through with it!"

"I've gathered 16 students of ultimate talent! And each and every day...you get to see them live their school lives in a new semester of killing! This is the New Killing School Life! So I hope you all are watching at home like true couch potatoes!" Monokuma said.

After he said that, five smaller bears popped up. "We'll be waiting too!" they said.

"See ya!" they all said before the video cut.

"That stupid producer… he went and did it. This is my fault, I shouldn't have revealed that nightmare to him!" Hope said.

"There is no going back on your sins now. The Seal upon the game of murder and salvation has been broken. The madness has begun anew." Gundham said.

"And unfortunately, one of us is taking this the positive way…" Mahiru said seeing Nagito. He was grinning like a maniac.

"Another battle to be waged between hope and despair. I sure hope that hope comes out on top over despair." Nagito said.

"Nagito… Get a grip." Petra said.

"Ain't no use gettin to him. Once he gets like that, it's basically his mindset." Akane said.

"That still doesn't change the fact...that a new killing game is about to start." Lacy said as they looked on in horror.

In an unknown place, in a dark area that seemed cavernous, rubble was shaking as awakening from it was a young boy with his body covered in chains.

"Where...is this? Am I...dead? No...I'm certain I'm alive. But where am I? And...how did I get here?" he wondered before seeing a light above. "Light." he said slowly walking towards it.

And so...a new killing game was about to begin and this boy does not realize it at the time...but he's about to get stuck right in the middle of it. But just who is he? Find out in...Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Danganronpa V3.


End file.
